


LOOK AT ME

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Detectives, First Kiss, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Genre: Ngọt, Yaoi.Rating : 18+Pairing : Hakuba x KidSummary: Đừng nhìn bất cứ ai, cậu chỉ được phép nhìn tôi thôi.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	LOOK AT ME

Đó là một đêm trăng huyền ảo của thành phố Tokyo hoa lệ.  
Một vụ án chấn động khắp nước được gây ra bởi một tên siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy với khả năng ảo thuật tài ba và kiêu ngạo tại bảo tàng nổi tiếng đang cất giữ bức tranh Nụ Cười của Adam.  
Lẽ dĩ nhiên, bầu trời của Tokyo không vì một đêm trăng mà trở nên diễm lệ, nhưng lại có một thám tử vì một người mà hứng thú với vụ án kỳ lạ này.  
Thám tử trẻ đã nghe thấy danh tiếng của siêu trộm KID từ lâu, nhưng gặp gỡ và đối đầu với hắn ta luôn là điều là Hakuba khao khát nhất.  
“Tại sao ngươi lại làm như thế? Mục tiêu của ngươi là gì”  
Thám tử London đứng đó trong bộ áo măng tô sang trọng và chiếc mũ săn với hoạ tiết sọc tối màu.  
Bên ngoài trời thả những hạt tuyết rơi mong manh như vẽ nên một khung cảnh đầy thi vị. Sắc áo trắng tung bay phía trên cao của gã siêu đạo chính ấy đột nhiên khiến cho suy nghĩ kỳ lạ thoáng qua trong đầu anh.  
“Tìm ra câu trả lời không phải là nhiệm vụ của các thám tử sao”  
Hắn đáp với nụ cười nửa miệng trên cánh môi màu hồng nhạt.  
Dáng người của hắn, khí chất của hắn, thanh âm của hắn, mọi thứ tựa như một chiếc hộp Pandora hoàn hảo và huyền bí.

Và Hakuba Saguru – người thuộc cung Xử Nữ - sẽ là vị thần trinh nữ Astraea trong thần thoại Hy Lạp mà ở lại cùng người chiến đấu với chiếc hộp Pandora.

“Siêu đạo chích KID, ta sẽ không để mất ngươi cho bất kỳ ai”

…………….  
Buổi chiều hôm đó trường Ekoda có một học sinh mới vừa chuyển đến.  
Đó không chỉ là một học sinh bình thường đến học như những lần khác, mà là một học sinh được chuyển đến từ thành phố London của nước Anh.  
Cậu ta sở hữu một nước da trắng thanh thoát của những quý tộc hoàng gia Anh, màu mắt nâu trầm như màu trà Bá Tước mà mái tóc nâu vàng tựa những tia nắng hoàng diễm tuyệt của ánh hoàng hôn.  
Một nụ cười lịch lãm và sang trọng đặt trên môi cùng giọng nói ngọt ngào êm tai tạo nên mũi tên thần thánh đánh gục trái tim của mọi thiếu nữ trong trường ngay từ ánh nhìn đầu tiên.  
Có lẽ bởi vì thế mà Kuroba Kaitou – hình mẫu thiếu niên ảo thuật gia bình thường của Kaitou KID – cảm thấy không vui vì điều đó.  
Có lẽ bởi vì hắn đã quá quen với sự ngưỡng mộ trầm trồ của những cô gái trong trường hay bởi vì hắn ghét đôi mắt màu trà Bá Tước từng dõi theo mình dưới đêm trăng lung lạc vì ai đó.

Hắn ghét những món quà Valention được trao đầy ắp trên chiếc xe mui trần của tên thám tử London ấy. Ghét cách hắn bỗng dưng người nọ nhận lấy viên kẹo mút vị chocolate mà hắn đưa đầy trêu chọc. Ghét cả những lời cám ơn và nụ cười kiêu ngạo quen thuộc trên gương mặt ấy.  
“Tặng cậu đấy, chắc là cậu chả có quà Valentino đâu nhỉ?”

“Kaitou, hôm nay là Valentine, đừng có nói chuyện xem thường Hakuba kun như vậy »  
Hakuba mỉm cười nhìn thanh kẹo mút trong tay mình, mặc cho cô nàng Aoko bên cạnh đang nhăn nhó lên tiếng thay cho mình.  
“Không sao, cám ơn cậu, đó thật sự là món quà mà tôi thích đấy”

“ Nghe thấy chưa~ Ahoko”  
“Hakuba kun, không cần lịch sự với cậu ta”  
Kaitou Kuroba nói khi khoé môi vô thức nỡ một nụ cười.  
Hắn đột nhiên muốn người nọ, cả đời này chỉ được nhìn và nhận Chocolate của mình mà thôi.

………………….

Vụ án lâu đài hoàng hôn, nơi quy tụ những thám tử tài ba nhất của Nhật Bản để truy tìm kho báu và sự bí ẩn của “Đứa con bị thượng đế bỏ rơi”.  
Nhưng trong số những thám tử lao đầu vào kỳ án ấy lại có người chịu đến không phải chỉ vì được đặt chân vào hiện trường của bi kịch bí ẩn được lưu truyền mà còn…  
Vì một lý do nữa kéo anh đến lâu đài bỏ hoang này.

“Này ông Mori, ông cảm thấy cô Soda như thế nào?”  
Hakuba Saguru tiến gần chỗ của ngài thám tử Mori khi cả hai vừa kết thúc cuộc thảo luận nhỏ cùng những thám tử tài ba về cách lôi hung thủ vụ án ra ánh sáng.  
Thám tử thứ bảy mang tên Edogawa xuất hiện với lời hứa sẽ giúp họ đưa mọi thứ ra ánh sáng và trở về nhanh nhất có thể, chỉ cần làm theo kế hoạch của cậu ta.

“Cậu nói gì vậy?”  
Ngài thám tử râu kẽm tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt khi nghe Hakuba nói.  
“Không có gì, tôi chỉ là tò mò khi nghe nói ngài Mori rất háo sắc lại chẳng để ý đến quý cô thám tử Soda xinh đẹp thôi”  
Thám tử điển trai vừa trở về từ London cho hai tay vào túi quần, chậm rãi nói. Anh đã để ý hắn từ lúc xuất hiện đến giờ, một thái độ hoàn toàn thờ ơ với cô nàng xinh đẹp trong toà lâu đài mà thay vào đó chỉ chăm chăm vào bí ẩn của vụ án.

“À..” Người nọ cười xoà trước cái nhìn và câu nói dò xét của Hakuba, thảo nào mà hắn thấy cậu thám tử kia cứ không ngừng nhìn về phía hắn từ lúc bước chân vào toà lâu đài. Qủa nhiên là bởi vì nghi ngờ nên mới muốn lột mặt nạ hắn đây mà.  
“Con gái Ran của tôi đang ở đây, không nên làm mất mặt ông bố này chứ”  
Hắn đáp lại câu bằng chứng đầy tính buộc tội của cậu thám tử kia. Muốn đưa siêu đạo chích KID vào ngõ cụt ư? Cậu vẫn chưa đủ khả năng đâu London Meitantei ạ.

“Ra là vậy”  
Thám tử Hakuba Sagruu vờ gật gù như đồng tình với lời giải thích từ phía ngài Mori. Nhưng Hakuba lại chẳng hề tỏ ý bỏ cuộc, anh tiến đến gần chổ Kaitou KID hơn, gần đến mức chỉ một gang tay thôi là chóp mũi của họ chạm nhau.  
Để ánh mắt hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể hướng về phía cậu ta.

Người nọ khẽ chau mày nhìn Hakuba Sagruru, gương mặt bắt đầu căng thẳng hơn.  
Chỉ chờ có thế, thám tử trẻ nở một nụ cười đắc ý.  
“Tôi đang thắc mắc vì sao ngài Mori lại chọn cái chết giả là bị bắn vào ngực trái, có phải bởi vì ông sợ nếu giả vờ trúng độc hoặc một cái chết khác sẽ làm hỏng lớp cải trang của mình hay không?”

Hakuba chờ đợi…  
KID hiểu rõ lúc này chỉ cần hắn nói là không phải, bất cứ vị thám từ nào vào tình cảnh này cũng có thể ngay lập tức tháo bỏ lớp cải trang trên gương mặt hắn để chứng minh suy luận của họ là đúng.  
Nhưng hắn hiểu rõ Hakuba.  
Cậu ta sẽ không làm điều đó, vì tất cả những điều thám tử Anh quốc ấy muốn làm chỉ là muốn dồn KID vào chân tường và chơi đùa với hắn mà thôi.  
Nếu cậu ta muốn tóm hắn, đó sẽ là một lần đấu trí cực kỳ gay go và công khai hơn bao giờ hết.

“Vậy tại sao cậu lại cũng chọn cái chết bắn vào tim vậy?”  
Hắn nhìn người nọ với một nụ cười nửa miệng nở trên môi  
Để trả lời một câu hỏi gay góc không điều gì hoàn hảo hơn là hỏi lại đối phương bằng một câu hỏi gay góc khác.  
Và quả nhiên nó thật sự đánh bại nhưng suy luận biện chứng bao vây mà Hakuba Saguru đã nghĩ ra.  
Tựa như một con nhện bị vướng mắc vào chính những sợi tơ của mình.  
Hakuba chỉ nhẹ nở một nụ cười rồi quay lưng rời đi.

Bên trong suy nghĩ sắc sảo và tràn đầy Logic ấy thấp thoáng một lời đáp đầy dịu ngọt.  
“Bởi vì tôi muốn có cái chết …giống như ai đó”

…………….  
Hakuba đón kỳ nghỉ của mình tại Paris.  
Nơi nổi tiếng với nhà thờ đức bà lộng lẫy và tháp Eiffel lung linh nằm bên bờ sông Seine thơ mộng.  
Thám tử London đã chọn một căn hộ cao cấp với tầm nhìn hướng về phía ngọn tháp đầy biểu tượng ấy để chờ đợi show trình diễn bộ sưu tập thời gian Paris nổi tiếng cũng đồng thời điều tra về lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của Kaitou KID cách đây 18 năm.  
Nhưng có một sự kiện khá ảnh hưởng khiến anh phải dành một chút thời gian để gọi về Nhật Bản.  
Kẻ nghịch ngợm và tinh ranh ấy đột nhiên nổi tiếng ở cả thành phố tình yêu này vì phi vụ đấu với siêu đạo chích Chat Noir của Pháp tại Nhật.  
“Xin chào, hơi lâu đấy! Ngươi vẫn còn sống đấy chứ”  
Thám tử London điển trai cất giọng nói ngọt ngào quen thuộc qua di động.  
“Hakuba !!”  
Và đầu dây bên kia, người nọ nhanh chóng nhận ra.

Hakuba Saguru có thể hình dung ra gương mặt ngạc nhiên đến hoảng sợ của Kaitou Kuroba hay còn có thể gọi một cách khác “nhân dạng thật sự của KID”.  
Cậu ta luôn như vậy, mỗi khi nhìn thấy Hakuba Saguru lại mang theo biểu cảm có chút bực dọc trên mặt, cứ như thể những chú bồ câu đang đứng trước thiên địch của mình vậy  
Tuy rằng cậu bạn cùng lớp luôn chối bỏ việc mình là KID, nhưng Hakuba có thể khẳng định 99% suy luận của mình là chính xác.  
Điều đó giải thích lý do vì sao Saguru chẳng ngần ngại cung cấp thông tin về vụ án cho người kia.  
Kaitou KID là một tên tội phạm tốt- ít nhất là trong mắt Hakuba cho đến thời điểm hiện tại- dù siêu thám tử không biết vì sao cậu ta lại muốn đánh cắp những viên đá.  
Có thể là do một bí mật nào đó bên trong chúng mà hắn chỉ có thể tìm thấy khi soi chúng dưới ánh trăng tròn huyền ảo.

“Rồi đấy, tôi chỉ cung cấp thông tin như vậy thôi”  
Hakuba Saguru đưa tay lên xem đồng hồ, cuộc hội thoại giữa hai người họ hình như cũng đã kéo dài khá lâu.  
“Ít nhất hãy cố hết sức nhé, tôi không muốn mất cậu cho bất kỳ ai đâu”  
“Tôi đã bảo tôi không phải là KID chưa nhỉ?”  
Kuroba Kaitou nhăn mặt khi ngồi trong buồn vệ sinh.  
Cho dù hắn đã nói đi nói lại rất nhiều lần, nhưng có vẻ như những điều đó chẳng hề lọt vào tai vị thám tử đang gọi điện tử Paris.  
Cậu ta luôn mặc định và cư xử như hắn thật sự là Kaitou KID vậy  
“Ối, sắp đến gì trình diễn của bộ sưu tập Paris rồi. Tạm biệt!”  
Thám tử tóc nâu vàng điển trai kết thúc cuộc gọi sau khi nói lời chào.  
“Này…” cũng chẳng kịp nghe thấy lời gọi của người kia.

KID đưa tay bịt mũi trước khi xịt khói thuốc mê sang buồng vệ sinh bên cạnh.  
Nghỉ lễ ở Paris, đúng là một mức sống quá sang trọng cho một học sinh trung học.  
Hắn lắc đầu ngán ngẩm  
Thêm nữa lại còn cố ý tắt máy trước, khiến hắn muốn nói thêm một vài điều cũng không được.  
KID không mấy thích thú hay nói đúng hơn là khó chịu. Hắn bực dọc cuộc gọi với việc ngắt máy giữa chừng, hắn khó chịu vì kẻ nào ấy khi có khi không xuất hiện trong các phi vụ của mình.  
Hắn cáu gắt khi đôi mắt màu trà Bá Tước thanh nhã hướng về một tên tội phạm khát với vẻ thích thú.  
Thay vì chỉ nhìn duy nhất một mình hắn mà thôi.

……………..  
Được mệnh danh là lễ hội học đường khó quên nhất, Bunkasai luôn nhận được sự quan tâm và mong đợi của tất cả học sinh trung học và đại học ở Nhật.  
Sự kiện đặc biệt được tổ chức hằng năm này chính là cơ hội để các câu lạc bộ và học sinh trong trường thể hiện tài năng của mình, đồng thời là dịp để những du học sinh có cơ hội giới thiệu nền văn hoá bản xứ của họ.  
Lớp cao trung năm hai của trường Ekoda cũng không ngoại lệ, họ chuẩn bị cho gian hàng lễ hội những gì tốt nhất có thể. Với ý tưởng chủ đạo là một cửa tiệm cà phê ngay trong khuôn viên trường, những thành viên trong lớp hoá trang thành những nhân vật cực kỳ đặc sắc.  
Từng người khoác lên những bộ trang phục mà bình thường họ chẳng bao giờ mặc đến.

“Wow…Hakuba kun thật là lịch lãm”  
Cậu thám tử London chỉ chọn một bộ đồ gile đơn giản với sơ mi trắng và quần tây sẫm màu. Bình thường thám tử trẻ vẫn luôn chỉnh chu trong bộ đồng phục trường hay bộ Vest ngay ngắn nào đó khiến người khác có chút xa cách. Như thể một áng mây thanh thoát trên cao, một chàng thiếu gia giàu có hoàn mỹ khó lòng chạm tới được.  
Nhưng Hakuba Saguru hôm nay lại rất gần gũi.

Anh giống như một người hầu bàn điển trai hay người trợ lý ảo thuật gia thân thiện và cánh tay đặt trên ngực và động tác cúi người quy chuẩn, chỉ có thế cũng đủ làm mềm lòng những cô gái ghé đến gian hàng của họ.

Con gái ngài thanh tra đội số 2 lại cực kỳ đáng yêu với bộ áo Bunny Girl. Aoko bình thường trông như một cô nàng Lolita đáng yêu với bộ đồng phục trường Ekoda đã khiến không ít cậu con trai trong lớp âm thầm chú ý.  
Cô nàng không mang vẻ đẹp quyến rũ mỹ lệ như Akako nhưng lại có một nét ngây thơ xinh xắn khiến người khác muốn che chở. Aoko thật sự là một hình mẫu chuẩn của những nhân vật nữ trong các bộ Anime mà họ vẫn thường xem và ngưỡng mộ.  
Hôm nay nàng con gái thanh tra ấy lại đặc biệt khiến người khác rung rinh khi mặc trang phục trợ lý ảo thuật cùng chiếc tai thỏ đáng yêu cứ không ngừng chuyển động mỗi khi cô nhóc bước đi.  
“Aoko chan, thật là đáng yêu quá đi”  
Mấy anh chàng gần đó ôm tim vì nụ cười tươi tắn của Aoko Nakamori, không ít người trong đó trước đây cũng thử vận may tỏ tình, chỉ tiếc là đều thất bại.  
Cũng không rõ lý do là vì cô nàng kia quá ngây thơ không hiểu được những câu ẩn ý hay vì Aoko xinh xắn của trường đã có người trong lòng.

“Akako hôm nay không đến, thật buồn”  
Cô thiếu nữ thở dài, người muốn đến hôm nay lại không đến. Nếu như Akako mặc trang phục hầu bàn chắc chắn sẽ rất xinh đẹp.  
Aoko muốn nhìn thấy cậu ấy, muốn Akako đến tham dự lễ hội đặc sắc hiếm có của trường Ekoda cùng mình. Từ lần mời Akako đến tháp Tokyo bị thay đổi giữa chừng do sự xuất hiện của bố Nakamori đến nay, Aoko vẫn chưa có dịp mời Akako đi chơi ở đâu để bồi thường lại.  
Khoảng cách giữa họ có phải đang xa thêm không.

“Wow ~ Kaitou KID”  
Vừa lúc đó có tiếng reo hò của những người ngồi bàn gần cửa sổ. Người thật sự nổi bật nhất trong lớp ngày hôm nay cũng đã xuất hiện. Lịch lãm trong bộ trang phục Kaitou KID cũng với những quân bài trên tay, hắn ta nở một nụ cười nửa miệng như thể là hiện thân thật sự của tên siêu trộm dưới trăng.  
Không ít những cô nàng quanh đó phải trầm trồ trước vẻ điển trai ẩn sau lớp kính phản quang. Nếu là siêu đạo chích KID xuất hiện chắc cũng chỉ hoàn hảo đến thế này.  
“Ladies and gentlement”  
Ngay đến cả giọng nói cũng giống Kaitou KID như đúc khiến mọi người phải ngỡ ngàng  
“Chào mừng mọi người đến với buổi tiệc trà ảo thuật của chúng tôi hôm nay”  
Ngay lúc đó những cô nàng khách mời ghé đến lập tức tiếp cận Kuroba Kaitou để chụp ảnh.  
Có người còn thẳng thắn xin cả số điện thoại của cậu ta.

Đứng từ xa quan sát, đôi mày Hakuba dần chau lại.  
Cậu chàng thám tử thiếu niên cẩn thận quan sát, quả nhiên người này khi khoác lên người bộ Vest trắng với áo choàng thì trong giống hệt như Kaitou KID.  
Và cái cách hắn thu hút sự chú ý của những người quanh đó khiến Hakuba bắt đầu thấy không vui.  
Ban đầu chỉ là chụp ảnh, tiếp đó là hôn lên má, lại còn cọ cọ bộ ngực khủng lên cánh tay của cậu bạn cùng lớp. Mà cái tên ấy chẳng những không từ chối hay phản kháng mà ngược lại còn tỏ vẻ rất hài lòng và thích thú.  
Hakuba lẳng lặng đi vào phía bên trong gian hàng.

Ít lâu sau, chuông điện thoại của Kuroba Kaitou đổ vang. Một giọng nói ngọt ngào cất lên gọi cậu chàng vào phía bên trong gian hàng.  
Ngay bây giờ á??  
Kuroba nhăn mày, những cuộc gọi của tên thám tử luôn khiến hắn phải bồn chồn thấp thỏm, cho dù là ở Tokyo hay ở Paris đi chăng nữa.  
Hắn đã nói biết bao nhiêu lần là mình không phải KID rồi mà, sao cái gã ấy cứ nhất định khẳng định suy luận của mình là đúng vậy.

“Xin lỗi, tôi có việc phải đi một chút”  
Nhưng dù là vậy nhưng Kuroba vẫn đi theo lời gọi của thám tử London. Hắn muốn biết kẻ nào lại đột nhiên giả danh mình mà gửi thư cho lực lượng cảnh sát như vậy.

“ Tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần là mình không phải KID rồi mà. Nhưng thôi cậu thích thì cứ nói đi, nội dung thư khiêu chiến của KID lần này là gì chứ”  
Hắn vừa đi vừa nhún vai nói cùng cậu chàng thám tử, thừa biết mọi người đang tất bật phục vụ khách của gian hàng nên góc khuất trong này chỉ còn lại có hai người.

Đột nhiên hắn vừa nói dứt câu thì vóc dáng cao to của thám tử điển trai kia đã áp hắn vào tường. Chênh lệch chiều cao khiến Kuroba Kaitou hầu như lọt thỏm vào tầm mắt người nọ.  
Tên trộm ngạo nghễ luôn khiến cảnh sát đau đầu, hiện giờ chỉ có thể nhìn siêu thám tử, chỉ nhìn duy nhất một mình cậu ấy mà thôi.

Hakuba Saguru nhanh chóng khoá môi hắn bằng một nụ hôn thật sâu.  
“Ưm..m”  
Ảo thuật gia thiếu niên chẳng kịp phản ứng, chỉ có thể tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.  
Chuyện gì thế này…không phải nói là muốn cho hắn xem thư thông báo của KID sao? Vì sao lại đột nhiên trở thành…  
“Ha..”  
Một sợi chỉ bạc vương giữa hai khoé môi hồng nhuận vừa sa vào một cuộc đuổi bắt.

Thám tử London tài hoa kết thúc nụ hôn đầu của mình bằng nụ cười nửa miệng thường thấy của đối phương.  
“Kaitou KID vừa bị đánh cắp một trái tim”  
Cậu ta nói như thể đó thật sự là một lời thông báo nghiêm túc và chân thật nhất.

………………………………  
Dưới danh nghĩa của Kaitou KID, thỉnh thoảng hắn sẽ bị vướng vào không ít các vụ rắc rối. Mà thường thấy nhất là kẻ sát nhân hay hung thủ nào đó mượn danh của KID để ra tay hoặc triệu hồi các thám tử để chơi trò truy bắt.  
Kaitou KID không thích điều đó, nhưng hắn hiểu để tránh được những chuyện này hầu như là không thể.  
Đó là lý do vì sao giờ này hắn ở Singapore với vết thương lớn trên bả vai.

“Cậu không thể ngừng việc để bản thân bị thương ư?”  
Hakuba nói khi cẩn thận băng bó vết thương lại cho tên siêu đạo chích thích ảo thuật này.  
“Lần trước là bị thương ở bụng do rơi cùng Aoko xuống gian phòng bí mật trong vụ án Vầng hào quang, trước đó thì bị súng bắn tỉa vào tròng mắt trong vụ án Ảo thuật gia cuối cùng của thế kỷ , có lần trên gò má còn có vết xước dài do cú đá của cậu nhóc Conan”

KID phụng mặt xoay theo hướng khác, không thèm đáp lại câu nói của người kia.  
Nếu không phải vì có kẻ giả danh mình gửi thư đến lực lượng cảnh sát, hắn cũng không cần từ Nhật Bản xa xôi mà mang theo cậu nhóc thám tử kia đến xứ sở Sư Tử Biển này

“Ai cần cậu băng bó lại giúp đâu chứ”  
KID nói nhưng vẫn len lén đưa mắt nhìn về phía người nọ, bộ biểu cảm cực kỳ dễ thương. Mà hầu như mỗi lần ở bên tên thám tử này, hắn đều vô thức trở nên trẻ con và làm nũng như thế.

Những sợi tóc nâu vàng của người nọ thỉnh thoảng lại lay nhẹ khi Hakuba cúi đầu quấn từng vòng băng trắng tinh trên vai hắn.  
Một trong những nguyên nhân khiến trước đó Kaitou KID đã tự mình băng bó vết thương chứ không nhờ đến cậu nhóc thám tử hay đi cùng ông Mouri là bởi vì hắn không muốn cậu nhóc kia nhìn thấy cơ thể mình. Một nguyên nhân khác là bởi vì hắn hiểu rõ nếu như Hakuba nhìn thấy vết băng lộn xộn của hắn thì một người chỉnh chu như cậu ta sẽ không yên lòng mà giúp hắn chỉnh sửa vết băng lại.  
Và như hắn dự đoán bộ dáng lúc tỉ mỉ chăm sóc đối phương của cậu ta thật sự rất dịu dàng.

“Vậy thì lần sau đừng để mình gặp nguy hiểm nữa, tôi không muốn ai khác tóm được cậu ngoại trừ mình đâu”  
Hakuba nói khi kết thúc nút cố định băng của mình.

“Nhất là khi cậu ngủ cùng giường với một tên nhóc thám tử suốt hai ngày đấy”  
Kaitou KID đột nhiên nghe thấy có mùi ganh tỵ trong câu nói của người kia.  
Cái tên này còn ghen tỵ với cả một thằng nhóc sáu tuổi sao?  
Với năng lực suy luận giỏi của cậu ta chẳng lẽ không hiểu nguyên nhân mà hắn và cậu nhóc cháu ông Mouri phải ngủ chung phòng cùng nhau là để tiện điều tra vụ án.  
Hơn nữa nó thậm chí còn là một thằng nhóc.  
Và giờ thì tên nhóc ấy đã đi cùng với nghi can để khai thác thông tin rồi.

“Cho dù cậu có cải trang thành Shinichi Kudo đi nữa, thì điều đó cũng không có nghĩa nó hoàn toàn an toàn”  
Hakuba vẫn tiếp tục nói, không phát hiện người nọ đang nhìn mình đầy thích thú.  
“À…cậu đang ghen sao”

Thám tử trẻ im lặng một chút.  
« Đúng vậy… có vấn đề gì không ? »  
Hakuba dừng lại nhìn người kia mỉm cười rồi thẳng thắn đáp.  
Thỉnh thoáng tên này lại chẳng ngần ngại thể hiện suy nghĩ của mình.  
Giống như việc trước đây cậu ta biết được nhân dạng thật của KID và mỗi khi chỉ có hai người, cậu ta đều cư xử hệt như một đồng phạm đầy nguy hiểm.

« Nếu như cậu thấy thiếu an toàn như vậy, sao không « ngủ » cùng tôi nghĩ »  
KID choàng tay qua cổ Hakuba kéo cậu ta đến gần mình hơn.  
Một cử chỉ mời gọi vô cùng rõ ràng hơn lúc nào hết.  
Chỉ có điều việc « ngủ » mà hắn nói đến không phải việc « ngủ » mà trước đó họ đề cập đến.

Nhịp thở hiện rõ ngay trước chóp mũi thật gần, trong đôi mắt chỉ có hình ảnh của đổi phương phản chiếu  
Giữa hai người họ bắt đầu lạc vào những nụ hôn hay những cái ôm thật chặt  
Và tất nhiên việc ngủ của tối hôm đó hoàn toàn không giống việc ngủ của bất kỳ đêm nào trước đó.  
Một giấc ngủ không chỉ ở trên giường.

THE END


End file.
